Robin Hood
Robin Hood is a 1973 American-British animated film produced by Walt Disney Productions which was first released in the United States on November 8, 1973. The 21st animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film is based on the legend of Robin Hood, but uses anthropomorphic animals rather than people. The story follows the adventures of Robin Hood, Little John and the inhabitants of Nottingham as they fight against the excessive taxation of Prince John, and Robin Hood wins the hand of Maid Marian. Plot Alan-a-Dale introduces the story of Robin Hood and Little John, two outlaws living in Sherwood Forest, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss arrive in Nottingham on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Robin and Little John then puts a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector, who takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Robin Hood, disguised as a beggar, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, as well as his hat and a bow to Skippy in honor of his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the bow, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Skippy rescues Marian from Lady Kluck, who pretends to be a pompous Prince John. Later, when she is alone with Kluck, Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years, and Kluck consoles her not to give up on her love for Robin. Meanwhile, Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin decides to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John in order to release Robin, which leads to a fight between Prince John's soldiers and the townsfolk, all of which escape to Sherwood Forest. As Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again, the townsfolk have a troubadour festival spoofing Prince John, describing him as the Phony King of England, and the song soon becomes popular with John's soldiers. Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay. A paltry coin gets deposited into the poor box at Friar Tuck's church, which gets seized by the Sheriff. Enraged that government has meddled in his church, Friar Tuck lashes out at the Sheriff, to which he is quickly arrested for attacking a lawman, interfering with the Sheriff's legal duties and high treason to the Crown. Prince John orders Friar Tuck hung, knowing Robin Hood will come out of hiding to rescue his friend and give the potential for Robin to be caught and a double hanging. Robin and Little John sneak in, with Little John managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue Tagalong. During the chase, Prince John's castle catches fire and the Sheriff figures he has Robin where he wants, either to be captured, burned or make a risky jump into the moat. Robin Hood elects to jump. Little John and Skippy fear Robin is lost, but he surfaces safely after using a reed as a breathing tube. Sir Hiss says he tried to warn Prince John, and now look what he did to his mother's castle, causing the Prince to exclaim Mummy! and suck his thumb. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff under arrest and allows his niece Maid Marian to marry Robin Hood, turning the former outlaw into an in-law. Cast * Brian Bedford as Robin Hood * Monica Evans as Maid Marian * Phil Harris as Little John * Roger Miller as Alan-a-Dale * Andy Devine as Friar Tuck * Peter Ustinov as Prince John and King Richard * Terry-Thomas as Sir Hiss * Carole Shelley as Lady Kluck * Pat Buttram as The Sheriff of Nottingham * George Lindsey and Ken Curtis as Trigger and Nutsy, respectively * John Fiedler and Barbara Luddy as Sexton and his wife, respectively * Billy Whitaker, Dana Laurita and Dori Whitaker as Skippy, Sis and Tagalong, respectively * Richie Sanders as Toby * Barbara Luddy as mother Rabbit * Candy Candido as the Captain of the Guard * J. Pat O'Malley as Otto Songs * Oo-de-lally (sung by Roger Miller) * Whistle-Stop (sung by Roger Miller) * Happy Birthday (sung by all at Skippy's birthday party) * Love (sung by Nancy Adams) * The Phony King of England (sung by Phil Harris, Carole Shelley and Andy Devine) * Not in Nottingham (sung by Roger Miller) * Fight On * On Wisconsin * Rock-a Bye Baby (partly sung by Brian Bedford with modified lyrics (Rock-a-Bye Sheriff) International premieres * United States: November 9, 1973 * Belgium: 1974 * United Kingdom: March 31, 1974 * Ireland: June 21, 1974 * Argentina: July 5, 1974 * Italy: October 10, 1974 * France: October 30, 1974 * Sweden: November 30, 1974 * Spain: December 5, 1974 * Netherlands: December 11, 1974 * West Germany: December 13, 1974 * Finland: December 20, 1974 * Norway: December 26, 1974 * Denmark: December 27, 1974 * Brazil: January 1, 1975 * Australia: January 2, 1975 * Hong Kong: January 23, 1975 * Israel: June 28, 1975 * Japan: July 19, 1975 * Iceland: March 21, 1976 International titles * Argentina, Spain & Mexico: Robin Hood * Brazil: Robin Hood * Bulgaria: ? * Canada & France: Robin des bois * Croatia: Robin Hood * Denmark: Robin Hood * Finland: Robin Hood * Germany: Robin Hood * Greece: O Roben ton dason * Hungary: Robin Hood * Iceland: Hrói Höttur * Italy: Robin Hood * Japan: ロビン・フッド (Robin Fuddo) * Netherlands: Robin Hood * Norway: Robin Hood * Portugal: Robin dos Bosques * Russia: ? * Serbia: Robin Hud * Sweden: Robin Hood * Turkey: Robin Hood International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Robin Hood/International. Category:1973 films Category:1970s Americans animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Wolfgang Reitherman Category:Films directed by Wolfgang Reitherman Category:Film scores by George Bruns Category:British animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation